Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150330000642/@comment-24481972-20150402230441
Yeah, sure. Cover his eyes with a blindfold, Because, you know, he would be able to tell where we are by just looking at rooftops! I think to myself. They gave me a shot and drugged me up with something so I don't know if it's been an hour or twenty-four. I keep dozing in and out, only hearing parts and bits of Brooke's conversation. I wake up again by feeling a bump from under the helicopter. Then the blades slow down. We landed. The doors swing open and I'm pushed out onto a concrete floor. I struggle to get up thanks to the handcuffs but then I feel two muscular hands grip the back of my arms and begin dragging me. The air changed so I'm guessing we're inside now. My feet are now being dragged down stairs. I feel like it's been about five flights almost. I hear another door swing openright before I'm brought through it's doorway, at least I think that it's the same door. A few seconds after being brought into the new room, I'm thrown into a metal chair. The door shuts. I'm surprised when I feel my handcuffs being released and my blindfold being untied. Two people, both male, stand before me. One's in a suit while the other wears an underhsit and jeans. The man in the suit walks up to me with the second man following. "Mr. Kazu-- Oh, no, that's right. Isn't it Peterson now?" The man in the suit asks. I try to lunge at him but the other one stops me and pushes me back down before I even know what's happening. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you. Now, let us get back on track. Quantum recognizes you as the hacker of our Munich base. But I'm confused. The work has been stated by a mutant with that kind of power, but you control ice, right? So, tell me who is really behind this?" "Eat me," I tell him. "Oh, come on now." He replies. "Don't be such a hardass. Now, I'll tell you what's really going on and why you were sent here instead of Munich. That NCO base you took down... We were supposed to take some of those powerful mutants off their hands, but you, you little menace you, took them from right under our noses and to your little hideout. So all I want to know is where are they? You tell us and we let you go." "Where am I?" I ask, completely ignoring his question. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He tells me. Real mature. "I'll ask this one more time: Where are the mutants?" "Up yours," I come back. "I was afraid this was going to happen. I didn't want this to get messy." He says. He walks around to behind the chair and tightens leather straps around my body. I try to use my power but I think the drug must have done more than make me drowsy. Once he's done, he walks back around and then turns to the other man. "Start with his pinkies and then work your way down." He tells him before leaving the room. The second man walks up to me and pulls up a table from the corner. He picks up my hand and puts it agains the table with the strongest grip I've ever encountered. Then he takes out a hammer. I see where this is going. "Where are they?!" He shouts. "Screw you!" I yell. He slams the hammer down on my pinky. I scream out in pain. I almost forgot what this kind of pain felt like. "Where?! Tell me!" He keeps going. "I. Said. Screw you!!!" I yell again. He goes for my ring finger this time. I scream again. He doesn't even waste his breath and keeps making his going down all the way to my thumb. I keep screaming. So this is how weak I really am. It doesn't take him long before he drags the blood-splattered table to my other side and works on my other hand. My screams continue but I try not to think about it anymore. Right now I'm trying to figure out how I'm getting out of this hell hole.